Les Défis de Lady Jedusor
by Lady Elidabeth Jedusor
Summary: Défis! Venez voir et qui sait peut-être en relèver un!
1. Défis 1 à 5

**Je remets une nouvelle fois mes défis en ligne, vu qu'on me les avait de nouveau supprimé. J'ai changé de pseudo vu que mon compte « Lady Jedusor » est bloqué au niveau des mises à jours jusqu'au 2 août 2005.**

**

* * *

Défi n°1**

**Slash : Harry/Salazar (Obligatoire !)**

Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort sont pris dans une spirale temporelle et se retrouve projeter plus de mille ans dans le passé, au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Harry doit être blessé et doit être retrouvé par Salazar Serpentard qui en sentant le pouvoir magique qui émane de ce jeune sorcier, décide de le recueillir et de le soigner. Au bout de quelque temps de vie commune les deux sorciers commencent à éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Lord Voldemort, lui, est retrouvé par les trois autres fondateurs : Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor. Il leur ment et s'invente une vie.

Qu'elle sera la réaction de Voldy en apprenant que son ancêtre et le Survivant ont une relation amoureuses ?

**Défi n°2**

_Partie n°1_

Harry n'a jamais vraiment était convenablement traité par son oncle et sa tante. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est eut une enfance parfaite.

Et si, un jour alors qu'il était seulement âgé de cinq ans, après que son oncle l'a battu, se retrouve enveloppé d'un halo de lumière écarlate qui l'emmène à peu plus de dix ans dans le passé, au moment où le règne de Lord Voldemort connaissait son apogée.

Et si, la personne qui trouvait le jeune enfant couvert de contusions n'était autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si, lorsque Lord Voldemort était tombé sur le jeune sorcier était sous sa forme animagus, un serpent. Et si, après avoir découvert qu'Harry pouvait parler Fourchelangue, il décidait de le recueillir puis d'en faire son héritier.

Les années s'écoulèrent, Harry Potter grandit, élevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, apprenant l'art de la magie noir.

_Partie n°2_

Dans le présent, personne n'a remarquait la disparition du Survivant. Harry est arraché brusquement du passé, alors qu'il avait près de onze pour se retrouver à son époque, le jour où arrive sa première lettre de Poudlard. Il moule un sort de mémoire sur toute la famille Dursley pour qu'ils leurs fassent oublier qui avait absent pendant près de six ans.

Que va faire Harry, maintenant, qu'il a découvert sa véritable identité. Que la personne qu'il considère comme son père, celui qui a pris soin de lui pendant six et le meurtrier de ses parents et à tenter de le tuer ? Va-t-il s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou, va-t-il le rejoindre et l'aide à retrouver son corps et sa puissance passés ?

**Défi n°3**

**Slash : Harry/Salazar (pourquoi pas, enfin à vous de voir)**

Personne ne sait ce qu'est advenu Salazar Serpentard après avoir quitter l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard à cause du désaccord sur les enfants ayant le droit de suivre l'instruction de ce collège avec les trois autres fondateurs. On ignore s'il est mort ou encore en vie ! Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il a disparut, comme volatilisé.

Et si, Salazar Serpentard était encore en vie ! Et qu'il c'est mis en tête d'adopter, par tout les moyen, le jeune Harry Potter, après la mort de ses parents !

**Défi n°4 **

**Slash Harry/Salazar (Possible et même conseillé).**

Même début que le défi précèdent !

Bon Salazar Serpentard est vivant ! Et si, un jour, Harry Potter qui s'enfuyait essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre Voldemort et ses Mangemort qui le poursuive, se retrouve par accident dans le manoir de Salazar Serpentard. Celui-ci ne voulant qu'Harry raconte qu'il est encore en vie décide de le garder prisonnier dans son manoir, enfin si on peut appeler se manoir un prison vu que le jeune sorcier peut obtenir tout ce qui désir.

Salazar pourrait changer la mémoire d'Harry vous me dirai afin que ce dernier ne révèle pas ce qu'il a appris mais lorsque l'on vit seul depuis près de mille ans, un peu de compagnie n'est pas de refus. Vous me suivez !

**A vous de voir ce qu'il va se passer !**

**Défis n°5**

**Slash :**** Harry/Voldemort(Tom) (Possible)**

Voldemort est vaincu, tout ses mangemorts, à l'exception de Draco et Lucius Malfoy qui on réussit à échapper à la justice, sont jugés et envoyés à Azkaban, avant de recevoir le châtiment adéquat, un baiser.

Mais, il y a encore un petit problème, Voldemort a peut être perdu la guerre, mais il est bel et bien vivant, il a réussi à devenir immortel et invincible. On ne peut pas le tuer et on ne peut pas le garder indéfiniment enfermer.

Le ministère a trouvé une solution à ce problème, mais elle risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

Ils ont décidé de transmettre la puissance magique de Voldemort à un autre sorcier, ce qui rendrait l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi inoffensif qu'un moldu peut l'être.

Le sorcier choisi aura la puissance magie de Voldemort ajoutait à la sienne, il en aura le contrôle totale : Il pourra s'il le désire en redonner à l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres et la reprendre ensuite.

Le sorcier choisi est nul autre qu'Harry Potter. Le survivant est âgé de vingt ans. Il est le seul qui à une puissance magie compatible avec celle de Voldemort, à cause de l'Avada Kedavra que Voldemort lui à lancer alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois.

Mais Harry n'a aucune envie de devenir le tuteur de Voldemort, puisqu'il sera obligé de vivre avec lui, pour plus de sécurité.

Le ministère va se passer de l'avis d'Harry et lui impose avec l'aider de l'opinion public des sorciers qui préfère un Voldemort inoffensif et libre que prisonnier et tout puissant.

Comment Harry et Voldemort vont pouvoir cohabiter ensemble, surtout que ce dernier à tuer beaucoup de personne chère au cœur du survivant : Son parrain, Sirius Black, Sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger et son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley ?

Pourront-ils mettre leur diffèrent de coter et devenir ami ou beaucoup plus ?

**Raconter leur cohabitation. Harry devra avoir des difficulté à ce faire à ses nouveaux pouvoirs magiques, il en possède trop et pourra perdre le contrôle. **

**

* * *

A/N : Laissez moi une review si vous avez l'intention de relever l'un de mes défis.**


	2. Défis 6 à 10

**Voilà d'autres défis ! J'espère que vous allez en relever ! Bon, si c'est le cas, laissez moi une petite revierw.**

**

* * *

Défis n°6**

**Slash : Lucius/Voldemort (Obligatoire !)**

Lucius Malfoy est le bras droit de Voldemort. Mais comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Racontez ascension de Lucius de simple mangemort à bras droit du Lord des Ténèbres.

**Défis n°7**

**Slash : Harry/Voldemort (Obligatoire !)**

Voldemort fait une fixation sur Harry Potter ! Il ne passe plus une journée sans penser au survivant ! Mais le plus troublant c'est qu'il ne pense pas à le tuer, mais à l'obtenir dans son lit.

Et il est prèt à tout pour assouvir ses désirs ! (Pauvre Harry!)

**Défi**** n°8**

**Slash: Harry/Lucius (Obligatoire!)**

C'est le même que le défis n°7, sauf que c'est Lucius Malfoy qui est hanté par Harry Potter ! Défiera-t-il son maître qui veut tuer le survivant pour obtenir l'objet de ses désirs !

**Défi**** n°9**

**Slash :**** Harry/Severus (Obligatoire !)**

C'est encore le même que le défis n°7 (je commence un peu à me répétez). Bon c'est le même que le défis n°7, sauf que cette fois si c'est Severus Rogue qui veut Harry.

**Défi n°10**

**Slash : Harry/Salazar (Obligatoire !)**

Deux des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard sont toujours vivants.

Et ils sont décidé de passer cette année à Poudlard (Harry doit encore être à Poudlard).

Salazar et Godric ne peuvent pas s'entendre ! Ils font que de se disputer, dispute sur dispute, de vrai gamin. Godric reproche à Salazar le comportement de son héritier !

Harry, lui, apprend qu'il est l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor ! Il découvre également que Salazar Serpentard n'est pas si mauvais que cela. Une amitié sincère commence entre Salazar et le survivant que Godric Gryffondor ne voit pas d'un très bon œil, il est persuadé que Salazar veut tuer son héritier.

Pour la suite à vous de voir !

Cela serai pas mal si Salazar allait voir Voldemort pour lui interdire de toucher à Harry ? Non ?

**

* * *

A/N : Laissez moi une review si vous avez l'intention de relever l'un de mes défis.**


	3. Défis 11 à 15

**Voilà encore cinq de mes défis à relever, s'il y en a un qui vous intéresse laissez une petite revierw.**

**

* * *

Défi n°11**

**Slash : Harry/Voldemort (Possible !)**

Mangemort, voilà ce qu'il est devenu lui, Harry Potter autrefois connu sous le nom 'le survivant' ou encore 'le garçon qui à survécu' ; Mais il est loin d'être un mangemort ordinaire, il n'est pas un de ces vulgaires esclaves qui font tout ce que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres leur dit ! Des fois il se demande au Tom trouve ses mangemorts pour qu'il soit si stupide, crédule.

Non, lui, il est bien plus que cela, il est l'amant de Lord Voldemort, il est également son bras droit et le seul sorcier en qui le mage noir avait totalement confiance.

Racontez comment Harry en est arrivé là : Enlèvement ! Trahison ! Enfin à vous de voir !

**Défi n°12**

**Slash : Harry/Salazar (Obligatoire !)**

Harry passe un été relativement tranquille, chez les Dursleys. Enfin entre les cauchemars qui fait chaque sur Le Plus Craint Seigneur Des Ténèbres De Tout Les Temps, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort et les multitudes corvées que lui imposaient tout les jours ces imbéciles de moldus qui lui servent de famille.

Quand Salazar Serpentard vient interrompre sa routine quotidienne en lui proposant un marché étrange:

Qu'il le débarrasserai des cauchemars sur Voldemort, il ne verra plus Tom Elvis Jedusor torturait des moldus, il ne verra plus les réunions de mangemorts -Qui puisse enfin dormir la nuit - Et qu'il lui enseigne la magie noire ! Si accepte de devenir son esclave personnel!

Harry doit accepte!

**Défi**** n°13**

**Slash :**** Harry/Salazar (Obligatoire!)**

C'est le même que le précèdent :

Harry passe un été relativement tranquille, chez les Dursleys. Enfin entre les cauchemars qui fait chaque sur Le Plus Craint Seigneur Des Ténèbres De Tout Les Temps, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort et les multitudes corvées que lui imposaient tout les jours ces imbéciles de moldus qui lui servent de famille.

Quand Salazar Serpentard vient interrompre sa routine quotidienne en lui proposant un marché étrange:

Qu'il le débarrasserai des cauchemars sur Voldemort, il ne verra plus Tom Elvis Jedusor torturait des moldus, il ne verra plus les réunions de mangemorts -Qui puisse enfin dormir la nuit - Et qu'il lui enseigne la magie noire ! Si accepte de devenir son esclave personnel!

Harry doit accepte !

Sauf qu'il y a qu'elle que restriction :

- Harry continu ses études à Poudlard.

- Personne n'est au courrant tu marché.

- Il doit faire tout ce que désir Salazar.

- Il doit passer toutes les vacances au manoir de Salazar.

- Et Salazar peut lui ordonner de venir le voir à tout moment. S'il est à Poudlard dans la chambre des Secrets.

- Ah ! Oui ! J'allais oublié le marché ne peut pas être brisé. Salazar est un sorcier puissant !

**Défi**** n°14**

**Slash : Harry/Voldemort (Possible!)**

Quelqu'un _(n'importe qui ! Un sorcier, Un mangemort, un elfe de maison.)_ fait boire, met dans le verre d'Harry un breuvage magique _(Cela peut-être un accident, enfin tant qu'Harry boit la potion !) _qui a pour effet de faire d'Harry l'esclave de Voldemort.

Harry considère le Seigneur des ténèbres comme son maître et est près à tous pour satisfaire son Maître. Il obéit à tout ordre donné par Voldemort.

Il va sans dire que Voldemort va en profiter.

L'effet de la potion s'estompe au bout de quelques jours.

**Défi n°15**

**Slash Harry? (Possible !)**

C'est le même que le précèdent sauf qu'Harry devient l'esclave d'un autre sorcier :

- Lucius Malfoy

- Draco Malfoy

- Severus Rogue

- Salazar Serpentard (c'est plus fort que moi, et puis qui dit qu'il est mort.)

- Autre…

**Enfin à vous de choisir ! **


	4. Défis 16 à 20

**Bon, Voilà mes autres défis ! J'espère que vous en relevez quelques uns ! **

**

* * *

Défis n°16**

**Slash: Harry/Voldemort (Possible!) **

Bon ce défis à des points en commun avec le défi n°14. Sauf que c'est Voldemort qui boit une potion _(exemple : potion pour devenir immortelle qui n'a pas le bon effet.)_ qui fait de lui l'esclave d'Harry.

Tout comme Harry dans le défi n°14 : Voldemort considèrent le Survivant comme son maître, et est près à tous pour satisfaire son Maître. Il obéit à tout ordre donné par Harry.

L'effet de la potion s'estompe au bout de quelques jours.

**Défis**** n°17 **

**Slash :**** Harry? (Possible!)**

C'est le même que le précèdent sauf que la personne qui devient l'esclave d'Harry est un autre sorcier :

- Lucius Malfoy

- Draco Malfoy

- Severus Rogue

- Salazar Serpentard

- Autre…

Enfin à vous de choisir !

**Défis n°18 **

**Slash : Harry/Voldemort (Conseillé !)**

Et si, dans un monde parallèle, Harry avait été élevé par des mangemorts après la mort de ses parents et la destruction de Lord Voldemort.

Elevé dans le but de servir et satisfaire Voldemort en toutes choses.

Racontez sa vie : son enfance, puis sa vie après le retour de Voldemort.

**Défis n°19**

C'est le même début que le défi précèdent :

Et si, dans un monde parallèle, Harry avait été élevé par des mangemorts après la mort de ses parents et la destruction de Lord Voldemort.

Elevé dans le but de servir et satisfaire Voldemort en toutes choses.

Cette version d'Harry Potter se retrouve dans la dimension du Harry élevait par les Dursleys. Enfin pas seulement dans la même dimension mais dans le rôle d'Harry, ils ont en quelque sorte échangée tous deux leur place.

Racontez : Les réactions d'Harry vis-à-vis de ce nouveau monde : Les Dursleys, ses amis, ses ennemis, Voldemort.

Ah oui, il doit atterrir chez les Dursleys et il porte la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.

**Défi**** n°20**

**Slash :**** Harry/Voldemort (Possible !)**

C'est exactement le même que le défi n°20, sauf que dans celui si, c'est les réactions ce l'autre Harry qu'il faut décrit. Celle d'Harry, le parfait Gryffondor qui se retrouve dans un monde où il doit servir Voldemort.

**

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas revierwer si un défi vous intéresse !**


	5. Défis 21 à 23

**J'espère que ses nouveaux défis vous plairons et que certain d'entre vous en relèverons.**

**

* * *

Défi n°21**

**Slash : Harry/Voldemort (Possible !)**

Et si la prophétie que Dumbledore avait révélée à Harry à la fin de sa cinquième année, était fausse ou incomplète.

La prophétie dit que ni Harry, ni Voldemort pourront vivre tant que l'autre n'est pas mort. Et si dans la partie qu'à n'avait pas entendu, elle disait qu'ils y auraient une manière de vivre tout deux si il s'alliait.

En bref la prophétie dit que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne peut vivre à moins de s'allier ce qui causera de grand changement au monde de la magie.

Dumbledore ayant peur des changements, ne savant s serait bon ou mauvais aurait décide de taire cette partie.

Mais le vieux sorcier a-t-il eu raison ?

**Défi**** n°22**

Un mensonge! Une découverte ! En quoi cela pourrait changer la vie d'Harry. Mais si il découvrait qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Lili Evans à t'elle était violé ou l'aimait t-elle ? A vous de voir ?

Lucius découvre en même temps qu'Harry, qu'ils sont liés par le sang. Quelle sera leur réaction devant la nouvelle? Est-ce que cela changera la vision du monde d'Harry.

Et Draco dans tout ça !

Voldemort voudras-t-il encore tuer Harry ? Si, oui que fera Lucius ? Le protégera-t-il ?

Ou Voldemort acceptera Harry en tant qu'allier.

**Défi 23**

**Slash : HP/LM requis**

Vous voyez ce défi serait un AU de la cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

Et si le Ministre de la Magie n'avait pas désigné Dolores Umbrige comme Professeur de DFCM mais Lucius Malfoy.

Quelles auraient été les conséquences ?

Lucius aurait les mêmes privilèges qu'Umbrige. Il sortirait une multitude de décret.

Et Harry dans tout ça ? Et si Lucius se servait du pouvoir venant de sa nouvelle position pour soumettre le Survivant au moindre de ses désirs.

**

* * *

Bon c'est tout pour c'est fois-ci !**


	6. Fafictions repondants à mes défis

**Fanfictions**** Répondants à Mes Défis**

**Titre : **Les liens du sang sont-ils les plus forts ?

**Auteur : Arwen** Yuy

**N° id de la fic : **1680675

Basé sur le défi 2

**

* * *

Titre : Viridis**

**Auteur :** Na-chan2

**N° id de la fic :** 1484450

Basé sur le défi 3

**

* * *

Titre : Innocente obsession**

**Auteur :** Myley

**N° id de la fic :** 1406853

Basé sur le défi 7

**

* * *

Titre : Réponse au défi n° 10 de Lady Jedusor**

**Auteur :** Tenaka Khan

**N° id de la fic :** 1426259

Basé sur le défi 10

**

* * *

Titre : Esclave ?**

**Auteur : **Zick

**N° id de la fic :** 2039346

Basé sur le défi 13

**

* * *

Titre : Réponse au défi n° 19 de Lady Jedusor**

**Auteur : **Cyngathi

**N° id de la fic :** 1426360

Basé sur le défi 19

**

* * *

Titre : Seigneur Fercaël, Premier Lieutenant et Héritier de Lord Voldemort**

**Auteur : **Arwen Yuy

**N° id de la fic :** 1943191

Basé sur le défi 19

**

* * *

Titre : Seigneur Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle, moi ?**

Auteur : Katel Belacqua

**N° id de la fic :** 2044646

Basé sur le défi 20

**

* * *

Titre : Réponse au défi n° 22 de Lady Jedusor**

**Auteur : **Lilith Lliane Myrddin

**N° id de la fic :** 2201275

Basé sur le défi 22


End file.
